A New Place
by LonelyAura
Summary: HIATUS! THIS WILL BE CONTINUED AT THE END OF SUMMER!
1. Chapter 1

A New Place

_Running. Pant, Pant, Pant._

'_I need to get to the Akatsuki…'_

'_Been running for… three days, four? Maybe longer.'_

'_So tired…I hope Sasuke is okay.'_

These are what Itachi's thoughts consisted of as he ran to the grass village to meet up with Madara. From there he would run to Amegakeru where Pain/Leader-sama, would approach Itachi with the offer to join Akatsuki. Madara, the true leader of Akatsuki, would not formally join until they recruited more members. Madara would bring up the fact of Itachi's defection from Konohagakeru and convince Pain to bring him in. The only problem was how Itachi would get away from these ANBU.

'_About to collapse… I __need __to rest… badly. Damn ANBU. I almost wish that Hokage-sama would call them off. Oh Kami no its going black Ineedtorestn-' _And then the world disappeared with a whoosh for the thirteen-year old murderer.

Now, ever since he had been first introduced into the wizarding world (100+ years ago), Albus had gotten used to odd things… _very_ odd things. But… a blood-stained boy with multiple weapons was not something to be expected… especially when he appeared out of absolutely nowhere as he was returning to his bed with a cup of hot chocolate.

"AHHHRRG!!!" Albus yelled. Now you might think this is a surprising thing for the man in tie for the most powerful wizard might do, but if you had known, or seen him before, you would know that Albus Dumbledore was a light-hearted man, and was not afraid of flinching… at least, not where other people could see.

Immediately the almost-one-hundred-fifty-year-old-man began to tend to the bleeding youth.

Once that was taken care of (Raven-haired child bandaged and in his bed) Dumbledore went to do some errands… at 5am.

He went to the owlry and began writing some letters to send to Snape, Sprout, McGonagall, Pomfrey, and Flitwick. The next thing he had to do he felt bad about for having to wake one of the elves, but he needed to make sure the child was unharmed. Also, they seemed to enjoy errands. The one selected would go to Hagrids.

"Shit." Madara cursed. He had been going to take out those ANBU, and his absorbing attack hit Itachi when the fool collapsed. Well, he couldn't blame the boy, Itachi had low stamina and had been running for 5, going on 6, days strait. The major problem was that Itachi was not inside his mind. Apparently, something powerful was activated at the _**exact**_ same millisecond.

"Shit. What in the name of hell am I going to tell Pein?"

'_Ugh, why on earth do I feel so ill? Where am I?' _Itachi asked himself, struggling to make the words form on his tounge, but failing. _'Where is Sasuke. __**Sasuke!**__'_ With his otouto's name he remembered everything that had gone on in the past month.

'_I'm in a bed, so either I'm in an inn courtesy to a nice civilian, or Konoha caught me. Shit.' _Itachi did his best to spring out of his bed, but at the chakra-depleted state he was in, he could only manage to roll off of his bed and land on the floor with a thunk. Then he realized he was starving and dehydrated. _"Damn."_

Footsteps quieted then increased toward his direction.

'_Damn, what kind of ninja would let himself make that much noise?!' _He forced himself off the ground and toward the window. _'These steps sound like civilians, but they might recognize me, as I've been in almost every inn surrounding Konoha… but I was days away from there, so I might have a chance. Either way, too late now.' _He reasoned as the steps grew closer. They were outside the door. He had best be prepared to defend himself, even if there was no threat.


	2. Confusion

This is a bunch of disclaimers and crap.

Along with chapter two.

Ok, I do not, and will never ever own Naruto. That belongs to Kishi. Also, the Harry Potter series is J.K.'s. Sad, huh. Thank you to the one person who reviewed me so far, Yumetaka Kourui. I am sorry this came in chapter two, but I had to fool around for a while to get the first chapter onto the thing. I still have to learn how to edit. If someone knows how, please tell. Thank you, LonleyAura. P.S. I will try to get chapters out as fast as possible, but expect a faulty timeline thing. Be warned, the story may flicker in and out of existence as I type so I can edit. Also, please tell me if it's too formal or unemotional. I've noticed that problem with my writing. Oh yeah, also, I am taking some ideas from MistressDragonFlame, who first got the idea of Itachi appearing in the third book, but I'm doing things slightly different. By the way MDF, your stories are awesome and I hope you update your next one soon.

The door slowly creaked open, as if someone was… scared? Or maybe hesitant. I couldn't tell which.

The doors parted to reveal…

A group of older adults.

Some of them were younger than others, and there were two rather odd men. One was extremely short, and the other very big. Not fat, just… big.

But the most prominent was a man in front, who was wearing gray-blue robes.

The oddest thing about them though, they all carried sticks, held out as if weapons.

"_Omae wa dareda?(who are you)" _I asked rather rudely. I knew this, but in tense situations, there was usually no time for politeness.

"_It is more polite to offer your own name than to immediately ask for another's. But I will give you mine. Watashi no namae ha Dumbledore Albus desu." _I couldn't help stiffening at the odd accent this man had. But he was right.

"_Forgive me, I am Uchiha Itachi. Though I understand I am being rather rude, or overly formal, I need some questions answered. Where am I, and why are you holding those sticks. I come from Konohagakeru no Sato. I a- was a ninja of the ANBU rank." _The fact that my energy was so low, and causing my words to become slurred was _not _a good thing.

To my surprise, he smiled gently and beckoned for me to follow. The other teachers began speaking in a different language. I then took note of myself and my surroundings.

I was in a… robe? It was pure black. Thankfully, I had a pair of shorts underneath. Looking around, I saw my own clothes, along with several paintings around. The other people in this room were… not what I was used to.

It was immediately evident that they were not of my lands. There were 5 woman, and 4 men, 5 if counting the one in blur robes, Albus. And then I noticed that thing hovoring slightly above the others head's.

"_Dumbledore-san," _I could feel everyone stiffen and pause slightly as we walked down the stairs, but I truthfully didn't care at the moment. No, the only thing I cared about was that thing. _"Please forgive me, but may I ask what that is?" _I knew I was being rude, but he seemed like a nice enough man, provided he didn't attack me. Had my family still been alive, I knew I would get worse than a reprimanding from father. He had beaten me when I was 4 for asking a rather blatant and rude question to a passing woman who was rather… large.

"_Ah, I forgot that you were not familiar with this place. This is Binns, a ghost and a sensei. All of these people are sensei's, by the way." _I nodded at this as we descended the eighth staircase and into a large room, but I couldn't help mentally shivering. If Konoha peoples could be ghosts as well, I shudder to think how they would torture me. Then I had a random thought.

"_Dumbledore-san, could I have a Japanese to English dictionary?" _I asked as we sat down at a large table. He said something odd, which made a sort of food appear in front of him on a plate some small creatures left.

"_Of course, Itachi-san." _He said, smiling lightly. He lifted his stick and muttered something under his breath.

A book appeared in front of himself, and he looked for the Kanji for the food section. Finding what he wanted, he cleared his throat and said, "Chef Salad." Thus being the first words he ever said. To Itachi's almost amazement, a salad appeared in front of him.

Grabbing the fork next to his plate rather awkwardly, he proceeded to stab a piece of lettuce with his fork. Then he realized that everyone was staring at him, he looked up at them questioningly.

Blushing, a woman with rather frizzy gray hair said something in the language he was trying to learn, while everyone else continued their conversations. Except for the bigger man, no, he just chuckled.

After finishing his meal(and pumpkin juice, though it was rather… disgusting) he pulled out the dictionary and let his bloodline enter his eyes. Feeling everyone stiffen, Itachi looked up to explain about it.

He did not expect to be attacked, though.

Yes, this is the end of this chappy. Just so you know, the teachers were talking on the way to the dining hall, but Itachi decided it wasn't worth his time trying to decipher the oh-so-confusing English language.

Thx, LA.


	3. Intrigued

Intrigued.

Hello again, just wanna put some more notes(and a chapter) down. I'll warn you that often, The plot bunny will visit me for a few days(and chapters will go go go!!!) but then he leaves for a long, long time(this happened with a story of mine, not on FF yet, called Into the streets. When I get muse, I will post it.). So yet again, I must post the evil disclaimer. I own NOTHING. For Kari Suttle and Yumetaka Kourui, you two get free access to the infinite money/candy jar for being my first ever reviewers!!! Next three people will also get access to THE JAR!!! **Thx, LA.** (note, every time you see a double enter-space thingie, it means that the POV, or the end of the chapter has come… so…yeah. Also, _italics_ means Japanese speak/thought. Just 'this' or "this" is English thought/speak. But an exception to this rule is when there are no quotes surrounding the word. That's just an emphasis) More of these notes will likely come. I just read over my second chapter, and sorry for switching from first to second person.

'… This is a rather compromising situation… but how in Merlin's beard was he able to do that?' Now, Dumbledore was never the one to be intimidated, oh, not in the least(usually…there _was_ a thing called a boggart… ugh… bat boogies –XD-) But a child, at most a third-year age, able to do an apperation spell without a wand, and have something explode _without a wand, _and hold a teacher hostage _without a wand_ was something to be reckoned with. Especially as he was _without a wand_.

The other teachers had been discussing things, such as what happened to the boy, why was he hurt, is he a muggle(Severus, of course) and other questions. Everyone was mildly surprised when he spoke his first English words, but when his eyes turned red, that was a completely different story.

Severus had over-reacted, of course, and pulled out his wand. But this caused the other teachers to freak out(there was really no better way of putting it, judging by Madam Sprouts face(A.N. I couldn't find her first name) and pull their own wands. Well, everyone else except Minavera, Hagrid, and myself.

Well, we got some very unexpected results.

I do not understand why they drew their sticks, but it was obvious, they wanted to use these at weapons.

I did what any good shinobi would do. I got the hell out of there and retaliated.

Simply moving at high speeds, but not using shushin(teleportation technique) I clung to the… dangly thing off the ceiling(A., I don't think there are many in Konoha… or any of the elemental countries for that matter) and took the one paper bomb I had(hidden in my headband, very useful, though if there's a hard impact, you're screwed) and let it float down, before activating it with the chakra I had in it, thus successfully scaring the teachers. (I saw the attack a few seconds before it would, thank you, sharingan)

I then dropped down onto the man who had reacted first. Though I knew no names, he had black greasy hair and a crooked nose, and he had the air of a man who was a killer, or who had killed before(his initials are S.S.) and stuck a fake exploding tag onto the man. Of course, grease-hair didn't have to know that.

"_If you attack, this man will die." _I said in a moderate voice. Severus's arms were in my hand, the other hand holding his neck and head down, with the fake exploding tag on his forehead. Everyone turned to me, of course.

"_Uchiha-san, please tell me why you are attacking Snape Severus." _Dumbledore asked in a tense voice. I knew I was pressuring the man, but of course, this, though nowhere near what Ibiki could do, this was a stressful situation.

"_I'm sorry, but I need assurance that you will not attack me before I release him." _I demanded, nodding toward the man. Dumbledore then said something to the other teachers, and after a few minutes time arguing, the other's put their wands on the ground and stepped back.

I released him and took some steps back as well. I watched him straiten himself, pull the tag of, and walk quickly to the other teachers.

"_Itachi-san, you are in the country of England, in a school called Hogwarts. You arrived, well more of poofed, into my bedroom unconscious and bleeding. I brought us here so you could eat and we could discuss what happened to you, but when your eyes became red, you shocked the man you attacked, Snape Severus, thus causing him to pull out his wand, and scaring the others into doing so as well_(Binns was floating around everyone's heads).

"_We are called wizards. Those are people who can control magic, a type of energy, and turn it into, or make it do, something useful. Muggles are people who cannot control this, and are made to belive that we do not exist or that we have little to do with their lives. If you wouldn't mind, I would like to hear your story so we can continue our day_(It is around 2o'clock. Also, they had not eaten lunch). Dumbledore explained, smiling lightly at the end.

"_I come from Konohagakeru, The Land Hidden In The Leaves, in the Fire country. There are eight major countries, known as the elemental countries, Fire, Wind, Ame; or Rain, Sound, Water, Lighting, Earth, and Waves. _

_I was running from some ANBU that had followed me. I had been running for awhile to get to the Grass country, from where I was supposed to continue to Amegakeru, the village hidden in the rain, and meet someone." _I awaited Dumbledore to translate in silence.

"_I blacked out, and the next thing I know, I am here." _I finished the explanation on how I got here, and continued with the explanation.

"_I am a shinobi. Shinobi are the protectors of our own personal countries or organizations. There are loyal shinobi, and those who are traitors to their village, with an etch though the symbol. Here is Konoha's symbol, and I think it would be best if I gave you time to translate." _I said, allowing an almost amused face settle as I nodded to the others, who had a mixture of faces ranging from annoyed to confused.

-Insert five minutes of translating and Itachi learning a few more English words and showing the headband/hiate-ate to the others.

"_Chakra is the basic energy source necessary for ninja to perform most jutsu. Ninja produce chakra through the combination of their two energies: the physical energy, __,__drawn from the trillions of cells that make up the human body, and the mental energy, gained through experience and by training the body."_

Itachi waited for Dumbledore to translate(ignoring many surprised gasps) and nursed his aching jaw while learning 1/4 of the A section of the dictionary(Odd word, apple is. Its pronounced ap-l, but spell a-p-p-l-e, so one would think its pronounced ap-pleh). –Itachi is using his sharingan-

"_I assume it answers some questions?"_ I asked. I knew it was probably an incorrect way to say it, but at least it got the point across.

Surprised by my sentence, the smaller teacher flinched, and the rest gave me odd looks. Dumbledore translated.

"Yes, actually." The stern looking woman said. "Now the question is, what do we do with him?"

"I have an idea. Itachi, come here. _You need to point at that chair and say, _Engorgio, _with my wand. Try channeling some of your chakra through it." _Dumbledore said. I did just that…

The results were interesting.

"Well," said Dumbledore as he brought the chair back to normal size, "We've got a lot of work to do so we can catch Itachi here up to the third years."

-

Yeah… The chapters will get longer as I follow the book chapters more and more. I'm sorry if The teachers are OC/ being ignored for now, but they will get into character later on. The time setting is six weeks after school ends, so six weeks to cram like hell. Sorry for all the technical things, but it is mildly interesting. BTW, Itachi's Headband was slashed. This will likely play a major part later on. I've got to sleep now, so night all of the people who bother reading this.


	4. Learning

Chapter 4- Learning

Ok, I've finally figured out how to show a change in POV. Sorry for any confusion it may have caused. **Skipper 1337**, you get to pick something from the virtual candy/money jar!!! Also, Itachi would explain the basics of the ninja world, along with his own regular eye(these people are pretty much civilians), but it would be unlikely that he would tell them about an eye technique that even some ninja don't know about. There is a time skip of six weeks, but Itachi/I will tell what happened. I hope you enjoy the hopefully long chapter. Aww, crap, I have to do homework… this might take longer than expected… and Kari, I also have no clue where the fic is headed, but I think I will make sequels for each book. Along with some of Itachi's… problems (if you can decipher this, you know where the fic is headed…ish… _**Csoiucgkhssen/cboluignhdssen**_. Good luck.)

Second day without the new chapter up…sorry, but school sucks my muse up… -sob- By the way, SilverLunaMoon, you get the money/candy jar, and could you clarify your review? I'm afraid I didn't understand. (note to self-make review section) Also(I know your rolling your eyes, "Again?") Lets say Itachi is compatible with so-and-so's wand, so they use that one for his studies until they decide to get him a wand of his own.

XXXTIMESKIPITA'sPOVXXX

The next six weeks were very informative.

I learned the English language and how to write it, with minimal problems(but anything ending with edg, often took the sound of itch –bridge=britch. (A.N. If I make a sequel up to the fifth book, this accent will make things amusing)

My schedule was 'learn six and a half days a week and relax for the rest'. I would wake at 6a.m. for reading up on 'the history of magic(very long book, 700 pages to get to the end-of-second-year level)', and then shower. At 8a.m. I would eat breakfast in half an hour and study magical creatures with the large man, whose name was Hagrid. At 10 in the morning I would then practice Charms with Flitwick, who said I picked it up unnaturally fast, but I then explained the finer details of the sharingan to him. At 11:30 to 1p.m. I had a lunch break. I usually ate in fifteen minutes and then took the rest of the time to train lightly or continue reading the 'History of Magic'.

I would then attempt transfigurations with the stern woman, McGonagall. At 2:30 I continued to a class called potions, whose teacher was the man I attacked, Snape. At 5:00 I would go to Dumbledore, who would teach- no taught me a few spells on 'defense against the dark arts'. I only went to three 'classes' before he taught me everything that could be taught. That class was replaced with 'Herbology', and I was surprised at the odd plants that I saw. 6-8o'clock I took Muggle studies, Ancient Runes, and Arithmacy. At 8-9 I had lunch break, and then I would train on the lake, with the permission of Dumbledore, of course. I had long since figured out that he was the leader of this school. That event attracted a lot of attention.

" 'Mazing, 'ts j'st amazing. Is 'nyone able ter do it?" Asked one of my favorite teachers, Hagrid, as I walked on water.

Shaking my head I replied, "No. When you are in between the ages of six and eight, you must go through special training. There are some who graduate from the academy one year after entering, like myself, but the average graduation age is 12. That reminds me," I asked suddenly, with a burst of intuition regarding age, "What is the date?"

Blinking at the sudden change of topic, Flitwick replied, "The twenty-second of July, why?"

"Just a birthday I wish I could celebrate tomorrow." I said, hoping no more questions would come about. I sometimes wished things would go my way once.

"Really, who's?" Sprout asked with interest. I tried to avoid answering the question for a few moments, and then answered reluctantly.

"My little brother's, Sasuke." The thought came on suddenly. '_These people didn't know how much it hurt, now that my plan had to be abandoned, the plan for my little brother's rise in power. They didn't know how much it hurt to kill their best friend, no, these people knew nothing about pain.'_ I realized that my fists were shaking, so I stilled them and continued training.

XXXNEXTDAYITA'sPOVXXX

Thankfully, today was Sunday so I got off(as if I needed it, half of the teachers had finished teaching me what they could, so I was now mostly practicing writing and training) so I decided I would hold a mini birthday to Sasuke, for the sake of it.

Hmmm… '_What animal is sasuke… I know…' _I picked up the quill, or whatever they call it, and began sketching.

I started with the head…angular…

I slowly added more and more detail until the head looked amazingly like the animal it was. Thinking, I decided the body would be best in a crouching position. I slowly added a fur-like texture to its…fur… and then added the tail. A cat.

Suddenly, I got the idea to make a scene, and got to work drawing a branch and a raven. A stroke here, a line there, a glint in the eye…

"Hn." I grunted, satisfied with my work. In the end it turned out to be a cat watching a raven hungrily… the raven was in its reach.

XXXTHREEWEEKSLATERITASPOVXXX

I was now fully caught up with the soon-to-be third years, and they needed to know which 'house' I'd be put in. And the answers to some personal questions. Oh joy.

"Okay Itachi, I need you to wear this hat." Flitwick said, handing me the hat. Nodding, I put it on my head and awaited for something to happen.

'**Hello Itachi.' **A voice said in my head. I flinched.

'Why are you able to talk to me?' I asked it. Odd thing. But then again, most things were beyond insane in this world(I had met the paintings and Peeves).

'I heard that you know.' The hat(hat?)said. Great, a mind-reading hat.

'Okay, do whatever you're supposed to do and let me continue and let me get on with the other questions.' I mentally said, almost wishing the ANBU were still chasing me.

'Let's get this over with then.' The hat's voice said. I could almost feel it rummaging through my head…weird.

'…this is interesting… beyond loyal to your village…Hufflepuff…but oh-so crafty…Ravenclaw… you were able to make that plan for your brother.' I could feel it's shock, looking into my mind. And the fact that it now knew what I had done… _not_ a good thing.

'You have an… not quite evil… but dark…energy around you…it was the energy that allowed you to massacre your clan…Slytherin. And the last energy that I feel… bravery… along with that dark presence… allowed you to do the whole thing… murdering your friend… laying out the plan for your brother… amazing… all blending into the confidence that you would be helping your country and your brother…

"Dumbledore, what house trait is confidence?" The hat yelled out. I could tell the teachers were shocked. I could almost read their minds, in fact… 'The hat needing to ask?!'

"…Gryffindor or Hufflepuff…" Dumbledore said, his voice filled to the brim with surprise.

'Listen here,' I told it, I didn't need my secrets getting out. 'If you tell ANYONE of the things you saw… you won't be able to sort anyone anytime soon…' I imagined burning it into ashes.

"Gryffindor or Slytherin, take your pick. I can't take this guy's mind, too confusing." And with that, the hat jumped off my head and scuttled away.

"…" I could almost laugh at the way their faces looked… but I'm not a ninja for nothing.

"…Maybe we should ask him some questions…?" Dumbledore said.

(A.N. They are in Dumbledore's office, and he's conjured up chairs for them)

"Okay Itachi, we need you to tell us what your family was like." Mrs. McGonagall said. The room fell quiet and looked at me. I responded as honestly as I could.

"They're dead." I almost felt the pity rushing into the room like a flood.

"How did they die?" She asked, looking into my eyes sadly.

"Massacred." I looked down, pretending to hide tears or look remotely sad. I admit that I felt bad about killing the innocents and Shisue(My mom slightly)… no, more than sad… I was still having dreams.

"Do you have any other family?" She questioned sadly, trying to look into my eyes.

"319, all killed in the same attack. Clans are big, and constantly in political messes, whether on the outside, or the inside." I added the last part as an afterthought, thinking of the Hyuga.

I the horror and disgust washed through the room. I quickly felt the odd human desire to explain. So I did. _'What's the harm?'_

"It was likely that the man who killed them was on orders. Ninja are designed for that. Assassination, recon, back up, search and rescue or destroy, diversion, and tracking. He may have even had friends among them, but if his leader thought it was best, he would accept the mission or be considered suspicious of acting for the other country." Confusion joined the flood of emotion. Ugh, it was almost disgusting, the amount of emotion these people displayed.

"…I'm sorry." Dumbledore said, his eyes shadowed

"You were at an orphanage, I assume?" Sprout asked, sadness in her eyes.

"No. The moment you reach Genin, you become an adult. I would have lived alone with my brother until he reached Genin, and even then he might have stayed until he felt the need to live apart from me." I explained.

"What are Genin, a rank?" Flitwick asked. I nodded.

"There are six ranks, Academy student, Genin, Chunin, Jonin, ANBU, and Kage; the leader. Within them, are two or three sub sections depending on the country. **(It's starting)**

"The academy is where would-be ninja start; they are not actually considered ninja until they graduate. Academy students take formal and practical tests of all sorts and are taught basic ninja skills, such as martial arts, techniques, physical fitness and the way of the ninja. Basic weapon usage, such as kunai and shuriken(both wepons), are commonly taught. Elementary ninja techniques, as well. Once a student has become proficient in these areas they are allowed to graduate. Upon graduation, students are organized into three-man teams under the leadership of a Jonin." I continued, thanking Kami that I didn't need to wait for translating.

"Geninare the lowest level of ninja. Genin are given headbands with their village's symbol on it to represent what village they come from and that they are fully fledged ninja. Genin are also put in a platoon of three-man-cell, and are then assigned a Jonin sensei to mentor them. This is done to teach the Genin teamwork and experience true ninja life under the supervision and protection of an elite shinobi. The make-up of these teams is based on the individual skills of the Genin, so that there will remain a balance between the teams. When they become Genin, ninja start to do their bit for their village's economy, for which they are given a small payment." I let one part of my conscious do the explaining well the other roamed around, thinking of Sasuke and when he would become a Genin.

"Chunin are ninja who are qualified to watch over and guide other ninja. Chunin have reached a level of maturity that primarily consists of leadership skills and tactical prowess. Some of them serve as team leaders in charge of small teams who need to make decisions and utilize the skills of the shinobi under their command to the maximum effect."

Jonin are generally highly experienced ninja with great individual skill who serve as military captains. They are often sent on A-rank missions, and experienced Jonin, like Kakashi Hatake, may even be sent on S-rank missions (which are considered to be the most difficult), and may carry out missions alone. They are sometimes assigned as sensei for three-person teams of Genin. Most Jonin are able to use two or more types of elemental chakra.

The ANBU is actually short for **An**satsu Senjutsu Tokushu **Bu**tai, Special Assassination and Tactical Squad, and is an organization of assassination squads that serves directly under the village's leader. The ANBU wear porcelain animal masks in order to distinguish themselves from normal shinobi and to conceal their identities. We know the layout of the human body in detail, and understand how to paralyze or stop targets without causing injury. ANBU are considered the elite, and they perform high-ranked and dangerous missions.

Those who have achieved the title of Kage are the leaders of the five most powerful Hidden Villages and generally the most powerful ninja in their respective villages. These villages do not rule the country, but are equal to the government. The Kage stand equally with the rulers of their countries, oversee the activities of their villages, and are the leaders of ninja society. There may be exceptions, however, as a ninja may be the most powerful at the time of being installed as Kage, but may become less powerful upon aging, eventually being surpassed by a younger ninja. A Kage may retire and give the title to someone else; however, once granted, the title is held permanently, creating a situation where a village has two Kage at the same time, with only one of them actually active. Their elite status is also attributed to the tendency for most Kage to have family members who were previous Kage, or be personally taught by a former Kage or student of a former Kage, or some combination of these factors. The five Kage have different titles depending on their country." **(It's over)**

"The rank I had was ANBU captain before I ended up here."

Snape seemed to want to say something, but he quickly shut his mouth. _'I hope I didn't underestimate them…'_

XXXENDXXX

I hope your happy that I wrote this big-butt chapter. I expect reviews!!! Next chapter will be the start of the book. Hope you figure out the code. State the answer in the reviews. Thx, LA


	5. Authors note

Authors note

Okay, I've been thinking… maybe I should re-upload chapter… 3, was it? The part where Itachi tells them about his clan? To have it as Itachi telling them that his family was massacred, but Snape suspects something, but without bringing it up with Itachi in the area. Leave the answer in your reviews(Yes/No).

Also, the reason I haven't been updating is because I wanted to finish the series(Harry Potter, that is). So…sorry.


	6. 5Meeting

Chapter 5-Meeting

Okay, here's what's going on. Itachi is meeting Harry Potter and his friends in this chapter, and the chapters will be getting longer. A message I forgot to put in last chapter-Sorting hat got owned, XD.

Anyone figure out the code? Here is another version- _

* * *

_It might be easier/harder.

_1-29-10: _Sorry for not updating, but I wanted to finish the series, but I haven't yet. Thanks for waiting, and sorry for being about a week late.

_2-21-10: _RE-READ THE STORY!!! I HAVE MADE MANY CHANGES!!! THANKYOU helloandhiya!!! Also, I might have broken my arm. You tell me what you think: I can move it, keep it straight and bend it, but at certain angles or in a car, there is a pain(in car: dull, at random angles: sharp) so you tell me. –shrug-. I also can't lift anything heavier than a book without a dull pain. And by book I mean HP and the OP. There is also a feeling at times as if it's starting to fall asleep, pre-pins-and-needles.

Reviewer answers-

SilverLunaMoon: I changed it.

Some things that could be questioned-

Sirius was explained to Itachi as bad. Itachi will be in Gryffindor as he will be protecting Harry on vote of the teachers, but he will also be a regular student and have homework and, He will not be going on patrol like some other stories. This is important toward the end of the book… I think. He will miss out on some things…

Also, Lupin might be a little OC, but let's just say it's a few days before he takes his meds. I don't know any other goblin names besides Griphook.

XXXDUMBLEDORESPOVXXX

After we talked to Itachi, we decided for simplicity's sake, that Itachi would arrive, via Portkey, to Lupin. We would use the supplies money for the students, though there would have to be some hand-me-downs. Itachi would be staying at The Leaky Caldron for one night after he got his supplies

XXXHARRYPOVXXX

I was just talking to Ron and Hermione when something odd happened.

"There's a magical creature shop just over there, so you can see if they've got anything for Scabbers, and Hermione can get her owl-hey, who's that?" I asked, noticing someone emerging from Olivander's shop. It was a boy our age who had a bemused look as he placed a wand into his bag. As he had multiple, it looked like he was shopping for more than the basic third-year books.

"…Is that a caldron?!" Ron asked, looking at the bulge in his bags.

"Guys, stop being so rude and let's see what's going on." Hermione ordered, sensible as ever.

Approaching him, we saw that there was a raggedy man next to a boy. The boy was rather small, with narrow eyes that were pure black. He had two lines going down either side of his face, and even from twenty feet away, you could tell he had the 'quiet/mysterious/smart' air around him. He had one of the oddest hairstyles I've ever seen. It had almost-yet-not-quite chin length bangs, with his remaining hair in a ponytail. He had deep blue jeans(A.N. I dunno if the wizards actually know what jeans are, but in this story they know) and a black shirt. They appeared to be talking avidly about magical creatures.

"It's surprising that-oh, Hello." The older man said as he noticed me and the others.

We introduced ourselves to the shabby man and the boy. "I'm Professor Lupin, your new defense against the dark arts teacher. He," Lupin said, then nodded toward the boy, "Is a transfer student called Itachi."

"…Hello." Came the one word greeting that he, dubbed Itachi, issued.

"Hi…"Ron and I greeted.

"Hello. Where are you from? Are you going into the third year level, or first year? What happened to your old wand? Did it break, because his," Hermione ranted, motioning to Ron, "Got broken by the Whomping Willow last year." She was talking so fast that I was surprised she didn't turn blue, though she was suspiciously pale.

The poor guy looked rather confused at the rate Hermione was talking. I mentally face-palmed. This kid probably was learning the English language, so he wouldn't have understood everything she said. I was about to tell her off, but he spoke before I could.

"…There is a magical school in Japan, but it is different from Hogwarts, as you do not need a wand to control your magic." He paused as we gasped. Magic without a wand?! "I will be going into the third year, as I have learned the necessities for the first and second years. But I do need the supplies."

Then of course, Ron had to burst out laughing.

"Magic without wands? You're joking, aren't you?" Now Itachi looked amused.

"Is this a joke?" He asked, seemingly amused. He then proceeded to make a bright light shine from his hand in odd little waves.

XXXITA'SPOVXXX

It had been an interesting day.

I arrived in Diagon Alley, courtesy of a portkey, and then continued to meet up with professor Lupin, who seemed a tired, but nice guy.

From there, we went to a place called Gringotts, a bank run by goblins.

"Excuse us, but we need to get to the student safe." Lupin asked a goblin whose nametag read Griphook.

"You have the key?" He said, holding out his hand.

"Here."

Taking the key from Lupin, Griphook brought us into a gate that led into a dark tunnel. Sitting at the base of this, was a rather small cart. We settled in, Lupin behind me and Griphook in front. _'Ugh, reminds me of a hostage situation.' _And then we flew.

We raced down the track, and out of habit and suspicion, I activated my sharingan to memorize the way(along with using chakra to stick to the floor). _'Right, left, left fork, middle fork, left fork…'_ This was fast, and the thrill of it was from the sense. Using a shushin(teleportation) you experience a brief rush of air. With this, it was continuous with random jolts. We slowly came to a stop at a small door.

"Ugh." Lupin groaned. I could understand why a civilian would feel like that, but for me, that was the most thrilling(in a good way, mind you) ride I had ever experienced. Hell, it's probably the most fun I had, besides being with Sasuke, and that was fun, not exhilarating. The closest one could come up with was training with Shisue.

"Is there a faster speed?" I asked in my brief sense of euphoria. These were civilians and I was expected to act like one, so act like one I would.

Lupin shot me a disbelieving look, while Griphook roared with laughter.

"Sorry kid, one speed only." He then went to unlock the door, still chuckling, and opened the door to find a large pile of coins. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon, the gold coin, and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle. We'll need…yes, about that much." Said Lupin, taking the sack of coins from the goblin. We then went to get our other supplies.

XXXITASPOVXXX

I believe the wand shop was called 'Ollivanders'. We had been there for about an hour before I found a suitable wand, and it was 13 ½ inches long, made of birch with a core of a Antipodean Opaleyeheartstring(It was found dead, mind you), and very unyielding/stiff. It was slightly expensive from what Lupin told me, but Mr. Ollivander gave me a discount as it was the only one that would work well for me, and the fact that I was a foreigner.

We continued to multiple shops, one of them being a bookstore with a very distressed owner. He was about to get a book for me(these things had teeth and could attack), but I quickly handled that problem by grabbing the most intact book I could find with Chakra-incased hands. The man looked at me as if I were a god. Weird wizards…

I was insisting to Lupin that I did not need a pet(though I'm sure it would be interesting to have some sort of magical animal) and he was insisting that I get something with the leftover money I had. That discussion led on to the subject magical animals, and I was describing the tailed beasts.

Speaking of the man, I noticed that his chakra(or the little energy that everything living and not developed has) was rather off…animal like? His smell was the same.

We came upon some soon-to-be peers, and while the two boys greeted me normally, that girl spoke so fast that I thought her tongue would fall out. But I was (just) able to catch what she said. The dark-haired boy, Harry Potter, looked like he was about to reprimand her for something, but I interrupted. I did not care about any rudeness in the questions she asked. Anyone would wonder. And hell knows Sasuke did the same thing.

"…There is a magical school in Japan, but it is different from Hogwarts, as you do not need a wand to control your magic." I paused to allow them to get over the 'shock'. "I will be going into the third year, as I have learned the necessities for the first and second years. But I do need the supplies." I waited for them to reply, and the Ron, the red-head, burst out laughing.

"Magic without wands? You're joking, aren't you?" I smiled lightly. This would be simple to fix. Using a concentrated form o chakra, I made lights appear in my hand.

"This is a simple trick that allows us to call light forth quickly, much like your Lumos." I explained . I let the light fade and awaited the reactions of the others.

"…"They seemed shocked…

"Wow, can you do other things with it to? And is it really a form of your own magic, or just wandless magic of ours?" Hermione asked, skeptical.

"It's has basically the same affect, though this version is different from the Lumos you use." I explained for the second time.

"Neat." Ron said nonchalently. Good.

"So you were thinking about getting a pet?" Harry cut in.

"Well, I think it would be a good idea, maybe an owl, but Itachi here thinks we should put the money back in the safe." Lupin cut in; to make sure I wouldn't say something to get them on my side. Smart man.

"Why not, Hermione needs to get an owl anyway, and if you have any leftover…" The tomato-haired Ron said. _'Why not. It would be interesting if these animals are really as smart as Lupin said they are…Hmm…' _

"Fine. I'll get a pet." Kami, if Shisue could see me now, allowing myself to lose in a mind game to a civilian, he would _never_ let it go. Smirking, they led(almost dragged) me to the pet store. There, I saw an odd assortment of pets.

There were two purple toads eating, a tortoise with a jewel-encrusted shell was next to the window, and there were other assortments of odd animals, including suspiciously poisonous-looking snails. But what caught my attention was the cage of ravens.

Walking up, I saw that they seemed to be… almost judging me. One came forward. It had red eyes, unlike the others.

"That's the one that no one seems to like, probably from her red eyes. She seems to like you." Said the shop-keeper, coming up to me. I nodded. Ravens were often seen as ill omens, but I always had liked the animals. I even had a jutsu I had been working on based on them.

"Can she carry mail?" It was best to have something that no one would expect.

"Yes, surprisingly. She's also quiet smart. She doesn't have a name, though." That didn't matter, I already had the perfect name.

Meanwhile, Ron had gone up to the other witch and asked her to take a look at the rat. Hermione and Harry were watching, and Lupin walked up to me.

"A raven? I was sure you would get an owl." I shrugged.

"No one expects a raven." He nodded. At that moment, a loud yell filled the air, which almost caused me to attack everything in sight.

Snapping my head to the side, I watched with amusement as an orange cat hurled itself at Scabbers and using Ron's head as a landing pad.

"NO CROOKSHANKS, NO!" yelled the witch, but that rat jumped out of her hands and onto the floor. I didn't bother to go after it, as I needed to pay for my new raven, Kuramiko.

Hermione dashed off(for the cat?) and I went up to the woman with Lupin to pay.

"Is this your first pet?" She asked kindly. I nodded, even though it wasn't. I still blamed Obito for the loss of my first fish(age three), and Shisue for my cat.

Hermione purchased Crookshanks, and I filled out some papers for Kuramiko as she was not a usual pet.

"What's her name?" Hermione asked.

"Kuramiko, night beauty." I replied, adding the second part, as she wouldn't understand.

"I've never heard a name like that; it's Japanese, right?" I nodded. She picked up a bottle that she realized was Ron's tonic for Scabbers.

We then exited to look for Harry and Ron, but it was rendered unnecessary as they were coming back to meet us.

"You bought that monster?!" A certain red-headed 13-year-old said(AN: not Garra!), mouth agape.

"He's gorgeous, isn't he?" Hermione exclaimed, her smile so bright that I wanted to wince. The cat purred happily against her, now that the rat was out of sight. I got the feeling that I would want to send them to Torra-the evil cat-many, _many_ times over the year.

As they continued arguing, Lupin resumed his original conversation with me. With Harry going along… why were we even following them in the first place? _'…That's right, we're all staying at the Leaky Caldron.'_

"Anyway, it's amazing that beasts can form themselves out of pure magic, and then hold themselves up with a physical form. And you said they could think?"

"What are you talking about?" Harry interjected.

"Some of my countries more mythical animals, they are made out of pure chakr-magic." I explained quietly.

He was about to ask another question, but we entered the tavern(The Leaky Caldron will often be referred to as the tavern) and were greeted by an older man, who, judging by his red hair, was Ron's father.

"Harry! How are you?" Exclaimed Mr. Weasly. He then blinked upon seeing Lupin and myself.

"Hello, I'm Arthur Weasly. And you are?" He asked, smiling and extending a hand.

Lupin took it, smiling as well. "I'm Remus Lupin, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." He looked over to me. _'Kami, why can't they just bow like normal people? Don't they know that the enemy in disguise can shake your hand and prick you with something poisonous that could kill within seconds?'_ Despite my dream-deprived rant(it will be explained later), I reached out and shook his arm.

"Uchiha Itachi. I'm a transfer student from Japan." I allowed my expression to soften to the brink of a smile, and back to the norm.

"We must get a room to put our stuff in, I'm afraid." Lupin said, smiling in farewell. I nodded, and we walked up the stairwell and into the room.

The room was small, but nice. There were two beds on opposite sides of the room, with what looked like a curtain bar hanging in between. There was a large cabinet on the opposite side from the door, which I immediately set for to put my stuff away.

Finishing, I looked at Lupin to see that he had put his own stuff away as well.

"Let's go eat." He said, noticing I was done.

I nodded, and we made our way down to the restaurant area, where we went to get our own table, but we were invited to eat with the Weasly family and the two friends, Harry and Hermione.

We talked about many things, including transportation. I told them about the place where I came from, Konoha. Well, at least the fact of having to walk everywhere. They were completely stunned at the 'old fashionness(AN: not a word, I know)' of our way. After five courses of food, we all eventually drifted into our rooms to check on things, or at least, the others needed to. I was about to head to my room when I saw Harry eavesdropping. I stood out of line of his sight and amplified my ears with Chakra.

[Conversation between Arthur and Molly happens. I think you want the chapter out fast, so just read the conversation starting from; "But no one's really sure that Black's after Harry-"]

'_Hmm… so this Kuro(Black) might be after Harry…' _I thought, walking up the stairs into the room. Lupin was reading in bed, and Kuromiko was preening herself.

'_Hughhh… I'm must risk dreams, so it seems…' _I mentally sighed. Kakashi-sempai had discovered a way to hold off dreams while I was in Anbu, but there was a risk. The way you did it was to focus on your body and chakra while keeping your mind blank until asleep. The risks were A)If done for longer than two consecutive months you could risk emotional imbalance to the point of insanity for days. B)If you lose concentration while awake you could cause your chakra to spike, making your location known to enemies. C)If you lose your concentration just before falling asleep your dreams could spiral out of control. And D)The longer you go without dreams the more chaotic they become when allowed. This was rather risky to allow myself to dream here, but the rant that came out of nowhere earlier proved that I needed dreams, so I let my mind drift randomly of its own accord.

The few memories of Obito… Shisue arguing with me over something trivial… Sasuke trying to scare me… Lupin turning off the light… Shisue and myself training… Father arguing with me… Killing the clan, Obito, Kakashi, the Third… a Kumo-nin with two bundles in his arms… him reaching down and taking… something from one of the bundles, a female scream emitting from it… Putting it in a jar… yurning to the other… It was an Uchiha… It was Sasuke… an arm reaching toward his eye… A scream… The Kyubi with the Fourth in his blood-stained mouth and leaping toward me with dark glee in his eyes… Paralyzed…

"Itachi!"

**XXXENDXXX**

Yes, suckish ending, I know. I think that Itachi might have seen both Obito(when young, age two through almost-four) and Shisue(provren)as brothers. Yay, Finally done!!! And yet again, re-read the story!!! And sorry for the WB. I also might have some other stories on the way… what do you think:

Living with the beasts: An AU(my version of what happened in the manga, my story) of Itachi. Itachi sneaks away during the Kyuubi attack and gets himself landed in a thick forest, with only animals for company. Obito lives, but Kakashi still has Sharingan(Not important until later chapters).

YAY!!!


	7. Sneezing?

**Chapter 6**

**Sneezing…?**

Okay, My muse is kinda back!!! Though this chapter is partly serious, there is quite a bit of humor, and other things…

We(my mom and I) were too lazy to see if my arm was broken or not…. And it was her B-day!!! Yeah… I'll add notes up here when I need to… Also, I might be going into a second POV, because it's freaking hard to write 'I' all the time, and remember to not slip into second person…

roshane: umm, it will get longer…

**XXXInTheLeakyCaldronITApovXXX**

Thwack thwack thwack!!!

Kunai flew(he had managed to steal his pack back from Dumbldore), pinning the unknown body to the door.

"Augh!" The voice yelled. I didn't care. This was considered an attack, or at least, my body considered it one.

I sped-walked to where the form was pinned. I took in the scent. Animalistic. _'An Inuzuka? Why would an Inuzuka be attacking me?' _Then I realized where I was and what had happened weeks ago.

"…" I removed the kunai pressing him to the wall, making him collapse to the ground.

"W-what was that?!" He panted, looking at me with fear in his eyes.

"I do not respond well to being awoken suddenly." I explained simply. Lupin got himself up, checked himself for scratches, and walked warily toward his trunk, as if afraid I had set a trap.

"You were speaking in your sleep, and we have an hour and a half to get ready." He said, giving me an almost fearful look.

"Understood. Shall we have breakfast, as our stuff is packed?" I asked. He nodded, and picked up his trunk to bring downstairs. Picking up my own with ease, I followed.

We were early, so we didn't get caught in a rush, though at the end of breakfast random shouts began flying down the stairs. Tom chuckled.

"That'd be the Weasly family."

"Itachi, let's go. I'd rather not get caught in this…" Lupin said, wincing at a shout about rat tonic.

"_Hai."_ I turned to pick up my trunk. "How will we get there?"

"I rented a car to take us there." He said, giving me an odd look. I then realized that I had slipped up and used Japanese. Oh well, not worth correcting it.

After a few minutes of waiting, a stinking vehicle arrived. It was large, black, and it obviously was a major pollutant. Lupin loaded the trunks inside the back and motioned for me to enter the 'car'. The interior was larger than expected, but I assumed it was some wizard magic. We began to see more of these cars as we rode toward our destination, and to further my suspicions of magic, the car began to swerve into impossibly tight spaces in between other cars.

We got out, and Lupin paid the driver. I looked around, and found that we were in a train station with many milling about. The teacher walked toward a wall, and opened his mouth to explain something, but suddenly, sensing a _genjutsu,_ I activated my sharingan and saw through the illusion of a wall.

"This is the passageway to platform nine and thr-hey!" Lupin attempted to explain, but stopped as I walked straight through the wall.

"You didn't tell me you already knew about the platform."

"I didn't, I just saw through the illusion." I responded. He just looked at me with a disbelieving face.

We boarded the train, taking the farthest cabin to the back. Lupin sat and promptly fell asleep. I sighed, but followed his lead… somewhat.

There was another technique that is actually much easier than forcing yourself to not dream. You simply stare out into space, and if you're calm enough, you will feel rested when 'woken', but still aware of your surroundings. And, to a point, you could control any thought passing, so no dreams. The only major drawback was that if you used it over and back to back on many days it would be harder to use. And there was boredom to account for.

Then, I was disturbed by the three students who I had seen the day before.

"That's… Itachi and Lupin, right?"

"Yeah, I reckon so."

"I hope Lupin'll be up to teaching DADA." Two pressures came upon the seat next to me. I assumed the other sat next to Lupin.

"What house do you think that guy's in?" …Ron asked. Damn, they just broke my concentration. _'Oh well, I'll still be able to overhear them.'_

"Who knows. Ravenclaw, maybe Slytherin?" I felt them wince. What caused them to wince about these Slytherin?

"Anyway, I was going to tell you…" Harry then explained the argument between Ron's parents.

"Sirius Black escaped to come after _you_? Oh Harry… you'll have to be really, really careful. Don't go looking for trouble, Harry-" A feminine voice(Hermione) said.

"I don't go looking for trouble, trouble usually finds me." Said boy responded, sounding annoyed.

"How thick would Harry have to be, to go looking for a nutter who wants to kill him?" The only person left to comment, Ron, said rather shakily. _'Hmm… they both seem more scared of Kuro than Harry is. Odd.'_

"No one knows how he got out Azkaban," Ron spoke up again. "No one's ever done it before. And he was a top security prisoner too."

"But they'll catch him, won't they?" The only female in the cabin stated, sounding as if she truly believed this. "I mean, they've got all the Muggles looking out for him too…"

A high-pitched whistling sound filled the air. Though it was probably faint to the others, it sounded loud to me. It got louder as they took it out of the trunk. I took it as a good time to 'wake up'.

"What is that?" I asked, forcing myself to sound as if I had just woken up.

"Err… sorry. This is a sneakoscope I gave to Harry." Ron apologized. I shook my head.

"It's fine."

"It goes kind of weird randomly," Ron continued. "It did when I was sending it to Harry."

"Were you doing anything untrustworthy at the time?" Hermione questioned wisely.

"No! Well… I wasn't supposed to be using Errol. He's not up to long flights." He explained for my benefit.

"We'd best put it back before it wakes him up." Harry advised while nodding toward Lupin as the Sneakoscope whistled loudly.

Ron stuffed the thing into some –rather disgusting- socks, and placed them into Harry's trunk.

"We could get it checked in Hogsmead," spoke Ron as he sat down. "They sell that sort of thing in Dervish and Bangs, magical instruments and stuff. Fred and George told me." I assumed Fred and George were some friends or brothers.

"Do you know much about Hogsmead?" Asked Hermione, directing the question to me. I shook my head. "It's the only entirely non-Muggle settlement in Britan-"

"Yes, but the best place to get sweets is Honeydukes!" Ron interrupted. Annoying.

"What's it got?" Harry asked, as Hermione seemed put-off.

"They have EVERYTHING! Pepper Imps- they make you smoke at the mouth- and great fat Chocoballs full of strawberry mousse and clotted crème, and really excellent sugar quills, which you can suck in class and just look like you're thinking what to write next-" I was almost drooling when he mentioned the Chocoballs. _'Hmm… They almost sound like pocky, but no sweetshop is complete without dango…' _(AN: Itachi actually has a sweet tooth, it's Sasuke that doesn't)

Hermione tried to continue with her lecture, but was interrupted by Ron, who was clearly not listening.

"Won't it be nice to get out of school for a bit and explore Hogsmead?" Hermione asked Harry, giving up telling me about Hogsmead through Ron's ramblings.

"'Spect it will, you'll have to tell me when you find out." Harry said, obviously annoyed at something.

"What d'you mean?" Questioned Ron.

"I can't go. The Dursleys didn't sign my permission form, and Fudge wouldn't either."

Ron, horrified, said, "You're not allowed to come?! But-no way- McGonagall or someone will give you permission-"

Harry laughed, and Ron tried to continue with other names that could help.

"Ron!" Hermione said sharply. "I don't think Harry should be sneaking out of school with Black on the loose-"

"Yeah, I expect that's what McGonagall will say when I ask for permission." Harry complained bitterly. What exactly did they achieve by interrupting each other so often?

"But if we're with him, Black wouldn't dare-" Ron said to Hermione, trying to turn things into his favor.

"Oh Ron, don't talk rubbish," snapped Hermione. "Black's already murdered a whole bunch of people in the middle of a crowded street. Do you really think he's going to worry about attacking Harry just because we're there?" She was opening Crookshanks's basket as she spoke. Suddenly, Kuramiko let out a loud caw, and I stepped up to let her out.

"Don't let that thing out!" Ron shouted at Hermione, but it was too late. The orange furball-Crookshanks-leapt from the basket, stretched, and jumped on Ron, trying to get to Scabbers.

"Get out of here!" He bellowed, shoving Crookshanks away.

"Ron, don't" Hermione complained angrily.

Lupin stirred as Ron made to answer back, which resulted in everyone pausing, but he just turned and slept on. I continued to let Kuramiko out, who flew to the top of the seat above my own. Sitting down, I retreated into my own thoughts…

A few hours later, and some musings on what would happen if I had let the clan live, a woman came with a food cart.

"Should we wake him up?" Ron asked awkwardly, nodding toward Lupin. I shook my head.

"Don't worry, dear," The witch said as Hermione got up to awake him. "If he's hungry when he wakes up, I'll be up front with the driver." Hmm… Every flavored beans? I ordered a small bag with the small amount of money I had.

"I suppose he is asleep?" said Ron quietly as the woman closed the compartment door. "I mean-he hasn't died, has he?"

"He's fine." I answered. I tried a blue jellybean, and blinked at the taste. 'Hmm… saltwater?'

About mid afternoon, just as it began to rain, three boys our age entered. One was blond and ferret-like, one was black haired, big, and looked as if full of dumb muscle, and the other looked the same, but with brown bristly hair(AN:First is Malfoy, second Crabbe, and third Goyle). Dislike from the three filled the air the moment they stepped in.

"Well, look who it is, Potty and the Weasel." I twitched when he used the English translation of my name, and I then decided I would conceal myself from the three using genjutsu. It was simple enough, just a small, almost unnoticeable, handsign. Hermione gave me an odd look, but I held up a hand to shush her. The other two were too busy looking at the blond boy to notice.

"I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer, Weasly. Did your mother die of shock." I narrowed my eyes. All ninja(except a very, very few nuke-nin) just… did not insult mothers. Oh, there was 'bastard' and 'son of a bitch', but it was an unofficial rule to not target one's mother. Family in general, on the other hand…

Ron stood up quickly, which knocked Crookshanks's basket to the floor, causing Lupin to snort.

"Who's that?" The blond questioned, taking a step back as he spotted Lupin.

"New teacher." Said Harry, standing up. "What were you saying, Malfoy?"

The newly dubbed Malfoy narrowed his eyes. He obviously was smart enough not to fight in front of a sleeping teacher.

"C'mon." He muttered resentfully to the people next to him, and left.

As soon as they left, Harry and Ron sat down, and the redhead began massaging his knuckles.

"I'm not going to take any crap from Malfoy this year," He growled out. "I mean it, if he makes one more crack at my family, I'm going to get a hold of his head and-" He made a violent gesture.

"Ron, be careful…" She warned. She turned to me. "What did you do?"

"Simply made them think I was not here." I stated. Kuramiko hopped from her perch to my shoulder.

"I was wondering about that…" Harry said quietly.

"It's the same way I can do this." I explained, and made the same light I did earlier, but softer, so as not to wake Lupin.

They looked doubtful, but didn't question it further. The cart faded into silence.

I quickly became bored, and I amused myself by casting random genjutsus on Lupin. I had at an early age(eight and a half) discovered that sleeping people were quite amusing if the correct illusion was cast. I had once done that to Shisui and got him to have a… wet dream of his girlfriend… in front of some of his teammates… Needless to say, he was shame-faced around his girlfriend and teammates for months.

It was just as I got him to mutter 'fig popcorn'("What on earth is he dreaming of? First 'butter robes', then 'pepper dolphins'…") that the train started to slow down.

"Great," exclaimed Ron, getting up to try to see past Lupin. "I'm starving. I want to get to the feast…"

"We can't be there yet, so why are we stopping?" She asked, checking her watch.

Slowly, the train was getting slower and slower, and I stood as Harry poked his head out the door.

Suddenly, the train suddenly stopped and the lights went out randomly. Which sent everyone(but me as I stuck to the ground with chakra) sprawling to the ground. Of course, I got caught in it somehow.

"What's going on?" Ron asked. I activated my sharingan to see everyone's energies. Harry was standing, Ron was getting to his feet, and Hermione was sitting next to Ron, her foot in danger of being stepped on.

"Ouch! Ron, that was my foot!" Too late…

Harry felt his was back to his seat(bumping into me a few times).

"D'you think we've broken down?"

"Dunno…"

I saw Ron wipe a clean patch on the window to peer out.

"There's something moving out there, I think people are coming aboard…" He said.

Suddenly the door opened, causing me to go for the kunai holster I had under my robe. But I stopped myself.

"Sorry-d'you know what's going on?-ouch-sorry-"

"Hullo, Neville." Harry greeted, pulling the new arrival up.

"Harry, is that you? What's happening?"

"No idea-sit down-"

I watched in amusement as Neville tried to sit on Crookshanks. Kuramiko cawed and landed on my sholder.

"What was that?"

"Itachi's pet. I'm going to go ask the driver what's going on." I lifted my hand and concentrated a certain amount of chakra into it, at the same moment Hermione crashed into someone.

"Who's that?"

"Who's _that?_"

"Who are you?"

"Ginny?"

"Hermione?"

"What are you doing?"

I sighed at the pointless argument and sent more chakra into my hand, which caused everyone to stop talking.

"Thank you, Itachi." Lupin muttered, still half asleep. He stood up, and loudly said "Quiet." Though it was unnecessary.

He walked to the door, but I suddenly felt an… evil presence at the door. It opened.

Within seconds, Harry had fainted, and it took me the years of practice to not fall to the floor screaming as the memories came…

My sharingan activated, and went to it's Mangekyo form against my will.

The thing looked around, and, by sheer instinct, I leaned back made a few seals.

"_**Katon:kaboru*"**_ I sent the flame toward it, but at when it hit, it seemed to dissolve. Lupin put his hand in front of me.

"None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go." It stayed, turning its head from side to side.

"Expecto Patronum." A silver wolf shot out of his wand and toward the thing, and circled it until the cloaked creature left. The lights came on, and Harry began awaking. I deactivated the Mangekyo, wincing at the pain. Suddenly, I, at the most idiotic time, sneezed.

"Achoo!" The others gave me amused looks, but continued to help Harry.

'Who could be talking about me?'

XXXInTheRainVillageXXX

"Madara, I understand you are my superior, but let me get this straight. Your apprentice, and my future member, disappeared into thin air." Pein asked, staring at the eldest Uchiha.

Madara had been trying to keep a low profile since Itachi had disappeared, and had succeeded for about a month.

"Hai."

"Kisame kills just as many as Kakuzu these days. You don't know how much I was looking forward to someone who could hold his own against Kisame… Madara, please try your best to find him." He said, rubbing his temples in an effort to stop the impending headache.

XXXHogwartsExpressXXX

"Eat, it'll help. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me…"

They explained to Harry what happened, and I sat down. Kuramiko, who had been taking shelter in a corner, flew onto my arm, poking her beak in the crook of my elbow, as if to shelter herself. I took a bite of the chocolate, and fed a small bit to her, which she took almost gratefully.

A few minutes later Lupin came back into the room. "We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes. Are you alright, Harry?"

"Fine." Harry muttered, obviously embarrassed.

For the rest of the journey I zoned out, thinking of the inability of the jutsu I used against the dementor. The train came to a halt, and we began to get off, though Kuramiko refused to get off my sholder.

"Firs' years this way!" Hagrid yelled. "All righ', you guys?" He yelled over the heads of other students. The other's waved while I nodded. I followed the three to a coach pulled by one of the oddest looking animals I have ever seen.

It was a horse, or had the basic body of one. Leathery, almost bat-like skin was stretched over its body, but you could easily see the edges and creases of its bones. The most unusual thing about it, though, was that there was a pair of bat-wings that were almost twice his own height. Granted, he was small compared to the people around him, but still…

He boarded the same carriage as the three he had been with earlier, and he watched as they went toward and through a pair of Iron gates, with dementors standing guard. As we got off, Harry was held up by the same blond –Malfoy- who bugged him in the train.

"You _fainted_, Potter? Is Longbottom telling the truth? You actually _fainted_?" He elbowed past Hermione to block Harry's way to the castle, his eyes glinting with evil humor. Kamis, he was giving me a headache.

I made my presence known with a genjutsu, everyone within three feet would notice me more closely. I stepped behind Harry, and gave him a look that Tenzou(Yamato) had taught him. He squeaked and ran off(not to mention that I sent a second illusion toward him that installed fear into his mind).

"Wha… What did you do to him?" Harry asked me, giving me a look with barely disguised humor.

"Just… taught him a lesson…" Harry chuckled, and I saw Lupin walking away, shaking his head in what seemed like amusement.

We got closer, and I looked up at the two large doors that was the entrance to the dining hall.

I stepped inside.

XendX

Yes, it's kind of a cliffie, but I thought you guys might like it to go faster. I had meant to go up until he gets to his dorm, but oh well.

Those comments, that say 'when are you going to update?' I love them. It gets me motivated.

*= Ka is fire in Japanese, and boru is ball. Katon means fire element.

I'M FINISHED!!! WOOH! With the chapter, I mean.


	8. Learning The Ropes

**Chapter 7**

**In Which I Run Out Of Verbs**

**(AKA Learning the Ropes)**

**Yay, I'm already starting the third chapter! With spring break, muse is coming in! Sadly, the same can't be said for my other stories… Oh well… I will not be updating over spring break.**

**-Facepalm- I meant for you guys to read the bold near the top… I should have said that… I'm such an idiot… Sorry for you guys who read the WHOLE THING!!! ^_^" Anyway, the message said 'Computer messed up, I cannot update for awhile.' My poor, poor computer has died, but I managed to transfer Most of my important info to Fanfiction, and then re-copy it to my mom's computer. But… I'M GETTING A BRAND NEW ONE!!! WOOHHH!!! Anyway, enjoy this chapter, because I'm procrastinating on homework to get it done.**

**Kari Suttle- Yes, amazing that he has a sweet tooth, no? It mentions it in Databook 3 : 'Favorite food: Dango. Hobbies: Visiting Dango/tea shops. Also, in the episode where you first see him, he's eating Dango with Kisame. Annddd… Sasuke looks at the dango when Itachi flees, and assuming it was for him, he said 'I don't like sweets.' XD a fun fact… YAY! **

**Question of the day: Why did the 9/11 suicide bombers wear helmets?(This will appear every chapter from now on!)**

**X-X**

Itachi blinked at the amount of students in the hall. There must have been hundreds! He looked up, and almost flinched at the genjutsu above(a cloudy night), it had not been active over summer. A part of his mind began bringing up ideas to dismantle it in case, but he pushed it away, though it would be an amusing thing to brood on.

"Potter! Granger! I want to see you both!" McGonagall called to the two students. Ron followed them, and, seeing as I had nowhere to go, I followed Ron.

"There's no need to look so worried, I just wanted a word in my office. Move along Weasley, and Uchiha, you'll wait with those first years until Dumbledore addresses you."

I went to stand where she directed, giving a nod to Ron as I left. We had already covered which house I would be going into, but it was best to cover formalities.

The first years were-at most- six inches smaller than me, but I was smaller than most of the children in my age group here… maybe it was the different races?

"Now we will began the sorting!" Dumbledore yelled out.

"Acres, Laura… Ravenclaw!"

It went on, and once Dumbledore finished calling the names, he motioned toward me.

"This is Itachi Uchiha, and he is a transfer student from Japan. Please, Gryffindor, welcome him with open arms!" He spoke, and the table to the far right erupted into cheers. A few students(three of which looked related to Ron, a set of twins and a young girl, along with a tall kid with black hair) began some sort of primitive ceremony –dancing- which was held on the table.

"We've got Uchiha, We've got Uchiha, WE'VE GOT UCHIHA!!!" Itachi walked to the table and sat next to Ron, who was laughing and shouting at the four on the table. At this moment, Harry and Hermione came back, who sat to the right of Ron. The ones dancing on the table jumped back on the ground and returned to their seats, the twins clapping me on the back as they passed.

"Welcome to the best house!" Harry said over Ron, but just as said redhead opened his mouth to ask him something, Dumbledore began speaking again.

"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it is best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast…" He cleared his throat and continued, "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business."

Dumbledore paused for a moment, and Itachi had a feeling that he did not like the fact that those things were here.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds, and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by trickery, or even Invisibility Cloaks." He added, and Itachi noticed that Ron and Harry glanced at each other. 'Can invisibility cloaks fool my sharingan?'

"It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new head boy and girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors."

"On a happier note, I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year.

"First,

Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Not many people applauded, but Itachi did normally. Lupin seemed to know his stuff, but sadly, the other students would likely mock him as he was rather shabby.

Ron ,attempted, to whisper in Harry's ear to look at Snape. Did these people know how to whisper correctly?

Looking at the mentioned professor, Itachi saw that he was glaring at Lupin with an expression of hate, though the thirteen year old had seen worse…

"As to our second new appointment," The headmaster continued as the applause died away. "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs." 'What could have happened to the man?' Itachi thought. "However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties." Itachi was pleasantly surprised to hear that. Hagrid was a nice man, if a bit clumsy.

"WE should've known!" Ron roared, pounding the table with his fists. "Who else would have assigned us a biting book?"

"Well, I think that's everything of importance," Dumbledore finished. "Let the feast began!"

The plates and goblets suddenly filled up with food, and Itachi was surprised to see Onirigi along with some other Japanese dishes.

"What's that?" Ron asked Weasel.

"Onirigi, sushi, dango…" He named a few other dishes, but Ron began ignoring me in favor of the food, so Itachi began eating.

The food was amazing. There was much to try from, such as 'mashed potatoes', 'turkey', and other foods. He also ate the onirigi("How did he know all the things to put inside?") and dango, which Itachi had five sticks of.

Eventually, though, the food disappeared(literally) and Dumbledore announced the end of the feast. Itachi followed Neville toward a marble staircase, then up more and more…

"Coming through, coming through!" Another sibling of Ron called out. "The new password's 'Fortuna Major'!" He looked around, then, once he spotted Itachi, walked toward him. "You'll follow Neville here, and your bed will be in his dorm. I'm Percy Weasley, by the way."

Itachi nodded, and went to follow Neville through the portrait hole, up another staircase, and into a room where there were six beds, one of them pushed in the corner. The sharingan user took it to be his own, as his trunk was next to it.

Reaching down, he quickly took out any necessary items and went to change in the bathroom.

**XRandomEndingTheNextMorningX**

That morning Itachi woke up rather unrested from nightmares, but managed to take a shower early. He went to breakfast much earlier than the others.

'I need to find a place to train…'

"Hello!" A voice greeted, shaking Itachi out of his thoughts. It was one of the twins.

"I'm Gred- I mean, George." Said George.

"And I'm Fred!"

"And we,"

"Are going to,"

Ask you whether,"

"You're skilled,"

"In the fine art of,"

"Pranking!" Fred finished. Hmm…

"Very, I'll help you if you need anything." 'What the hell, sure. Not as if any of the teachers could catch me. It might even help me with stealth…'

"Fred, George, stop pestering the poor third year," The tall dark-haired kid scolded. "I'm Lee Jordan." He reached out and shook Itachi's hand.

"Itachi Uchiha."

"Well, Lee…" Fred started(Itachi could tell the differences in two ways. One, Fred smelled… more strongly of smoke, and two, George was a shade taller, though no one without trained eyes could tell).

"We've got a new partner in crime, just ready to train,"

"And if need be, we'll drop you." The smaller of the twins(Fred) finished with mock seriousness. Lee just chuckled and punched him on the arm.

"My only words to you, Itachi, are good luck. We'd best let him eat." The trio wandered off to eat breakfast, and Itachi went to eat. Slowly, more and more students made their way into the hall.

He noticed Draco Malfoy start to tell a joke to a group of Slytherins. At this moment the trio of friends, Ron, Hermione, and Harry entered. Itachi watched with mild curiosity as they made fun of Harry. 'Really, just because he fainted? One of the ninja would have an excuse to make fun of me, as we're trained for it, but a civilian?'

He zoned out, somewhat paying attention to their conversation. Then, a word caught his attention.

"What is 'quid-itch'?"

"It's pronounced 'quid-idge'. It's the best game ever! It's got the Chasers, who-"

"Ron, calm down. Quidditch is a game played on brooms. There are Chasers, who go after the quaffle and try to get it in the goal, Beaters, who defend those of their team from the bludger, Keepers, who defend the goals, and the seeker, who goes after a tiny ball called the snitch." Hermione explained. Itachi nodded. 'What an odd sport…'

"Woah, Hermione, isn't that too much?" Harry remarked, looking at her schedule. Both Ron and Itachi looked at the paper. There were about ten subjects a day.

'That shouldn't be possible unless one had a shadow-clone or could… mess with time… hmm…' He mused as Hermione and Ron argued about her classes.

Hagrid then came, swinging a dead weasel-like animal(Itachi shuddered internally*).

"All righ?" The large man asked happily. "Yer in my firs' ever lesson! Right after lunch! Bin up since five getting everythin' ready… Hope it's okay… Me, a teacher… hones'ly…" He grinned at the group and walked to the staff table.

"Wonder what he's been getting ready?" Ron said nervously.

The hall was starting to empty as people went to their lessons. Ron checked his schedule.

"We'd better go, look, Divination's at the top of North Tower. It'll take us ten minutes to get their..."

Itachi stood up and looked down at his lessons list, which showed where everything was.

'Simple…' was his only thought of the way to the North Tower.

He walked quickly to the area, bottom of the North Tower's staircases.

'Why not, there's no one around…' Itachi thought, and used chakra powered legs to jump on to the staircase rail, and to the next, and next…

About seven jumps later, the sharingan user came to a hall where there was nothing but a painting.

"Ah! What are you, who are you to come here? You who trespass upon my lands, stand and fight!" The knight yelled.

"I'm sorry; I need to get to class… Maybe another time? Also, could you point me in the direction of the divination classroom?"

"Tis to the port* side, but I will not let you pass without a fight, you dog!" He yelled while pointing to his left.

"I need to get to class…" Itachi said simply, and left in the direction he was pointed toward.

"Come back, back I say!" The man in the painting yelled, but Itachi ignored him. He came to the narrow, winding staircase.

Itachi narrowed his eyes. Should he be like that… green-spandex-wearing… thing… and walk up the staircase rail on his hands, or be normal… hmm…

**XInTheLeafX**

Gai, who was running five hundred laps around Konoha on his hands, suddenly paused. He sneezed, and burst into tears.

"W-what's up, G-Gai?" A weary Asuma asked him.

"Someone is using my teachings!!! Ohh, the strengths they will attain!!!"

Mass sweat-dropping occurred.

**XNorthTowerX**

Itachi stopped on the curve before he got to the top, and jumped onto the stairs.

He arrived to find a group of children standing around a trapdoor above. There was a plaque on it which read 'Sybill Trelawney, Divination teacher. Then, the golden trio arrived.

"Sybill Trelawney, Divination teacher? How're we supposed to get up there?" And then the trap door opened and a ladder fell out.

"After you." Ron said, grinning.

**XEndX**

**Suckish end, I know. Why did I make this chapter so short? Because I lack… Time!**

**I'm going to Dominican Republic! And WE ARE LEAVING RIGHT NOW!!!**

**Itachi means weasel. Hagrid was swinging a weasel.**

**I won't update for at least a week… K, bye!!!**


End file.
